The present invention relates to a method of providing technical and other support to gaming machines of a wide area gaming network.
In the past, gaming machines were generally uniquely associated with a particular casino. Each particular casino maintained its gaming machines. Maintenance of these machines was effected by the relatively direct effort of a technician traveling to a particular machine and servicing it. Gaming technicians employed by the casino would travel about the casino fixing the machines, or the manufacturer of the machine would send a technician to the casino.
Now, casino operators may operate gaming machines at more than one casino. Often these casinos are located far from one another. In fact, gaming continues to expand. This expansion includes a geographic expansion of gaming into other states and regions where gaming did not previously exist.
In addition, in many instances gaming machines are linked across properties belonging to multiple owners. For example, International Game Technology has a system of linked gaming machines located in a wide number of casinos which present its MEGABUCKS(copyright) progressive slot game.
As a result of the wide geographic areas over which gaming machines may now be located, service of those machines is more difficult. Technicians may be provided at each and every location. This is costly in terms of man-power.
Often, the technicians are centrally located. This requires the technician to be dispatched to provide service. In the case of a remotely located gaming machine, this may require substantial travel on the part of the technician, at the cost of the technician""s man-hours plus travel expenses.
As one attempted solution, a central support center may be created. This support center may receive calls and attempt to provide support via telephone or dispatch technicians. There are a number of problems with these systems. Among the problems are that the game operator is generally required to notify the central support center of any problems. The gaming machine operator, such as casino owner, may not notice a problem for a lengthy period of time, during which the gaming machine was likely out of service and not generating revenue. Further, the system requires that an appropriate person then contact the center, which requires diligent employees.
Providing support also requires that the appropriate personnel identify with some particularity the problem with the gaming machine so that technicians may understand the problem and provide solutions. Mis-identification of the problem will generally result in the technician not providing a working solution. Further, the casino operator is required to implement the solution proposed by the technician over the phone. In many cases, the casino operator is not capable of attempting the solution, such as for the reason it is too complex. This again then requires that a technician actually be dispatched to the site.
An improved method of providing technical support to gaming machines and other devices associated with a gaming network is desired.
A system and method for monitoring gaming devices and providing support to those gaming devices is provided.
One embodiment of the invention comprises a method and system for monitoring and providing support to a plurality of gaming devices associated with a network. The gaming devices are configured to include an application for establishing a direct communication link between the device and a remote device, such as using the simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP). In one embodiment, the system includes a remote device, such as one or more remotely located servers. These servers are also configured to include an application for establishing the direct communication link.
The gaming devices are also configured to determine when an event meeting predefined criteria occurs. In response to the occurrence of such an event, an event message is generated and transmitted from the gaming device to the remote location.
In one embodiment, the gaming devices include controllers which run operating systems. The operating systems include logs at which event information is stored. The gaming device is configured to monitor this event log to determine when events meeting the predetermined criteria are met.
In one embodiment, the servers are located at a remote service center. A memory or other data storage device is provided for storing messages transmitted from the gaming devices. Preferably, the system also includes means for classifying the event messages and generating a response to the messages. Generated responses may comprise program code for use by the gaming device, or the printing of a service ticket for use by a service technician.
One embodiment of the invention comprises a method for supporting a gaming device from a remote location. In accordance with the method, the gaming device is monitored to determine an occurrence of an event. In response to a detected event, a message regarding the event is generated. In one embodiment, the message is encoded. The message is then transmitted to a remote location, such as a remote service center server. Preferably, the message is transmitted over a dedicated communication link. In one embodiment, the message is transmitted utilizing SMTP. The message is received at the remote location, and if encoded, is decoded. The message is then analyzed and a response is initiated.
In one embodiment of the invention, the system and method are utilized to detect the occurrence of an event or fault at the gaming device and transmit information regarding the event or fault to the remote location. In this manner, the error or fault may be diagnosed and a repair initiated. This repair may be replacement code or a physical repair by a technician.
The detected events may comprise other than errors or faults, such as trends in operating parameters or the like. In this regard, the system and method of the invention are useful in monitoring a gaming device. For example, certain information while not comprising a direct fault preventing the operation of a gaming machine may indicate that the gaming machine is operating incorrectly. This information may comprise, for example, higher than normal payouts.
The system and method of the invention are applicable to gaming devices comprising gaming machines which are electronically controlled and configured to present a game to a player, as well as other gaming devices such as accounting stations and the like. The system and method are applicable to gaming devices which are associated with a local area network, such as a local casino network. This local area network may be part of a wide area network including a plurality of local area networks. For example, the wide area network may comprise a network linking a number of individual casino networks. In accordance with the invention, messages may be transmitted from the gaming devices via the local and wide area networks to the remote location.
In accordance with the invention, a single system is provided for monitoring and providing support to a number of gaming devices which are located in a wide variety of remote locations. Event messages are transmitted on an immediate basis using a dedicated communication link, assuring their receipt and attention.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.